bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisashi Kazuhiro
| birthday = August 23rd | age = 27 | gender = Male | height = 6ft 2in | weight = 242 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Green | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = None | affiliation = N/A | previous affiliation = N/A | occupation = | previous occupation = N/A | team = N/A | previous team = N/A | partner = Tsubaki Hashimoto | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Katsumao | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Hisashi Kazuhiro (Long Time Dictator Of Great Harmony, 久司和宏)is a former Captain of a yet unknown division. After being charged with treason for challenging the battle strategy developed by several other Captains in the field during mission which resulted in various deaths of shinigami, Hisashi took off during the night aiding Tsubaki Hashimoto's escape in the process by brutally cutting down anyone in their path. After escaping his death sentence, Hisashi resided in Hueco Mundo before making his way through an unknown means to Karakura Town where he took up residence and continued his training in its sewers to keep his skills honed to their peak. He is currently one of the main antagonists set to appear in Bleach Trinity. Appearance Hisashi is an average sized, muscular young man. His most notable feature is his neck as it appears to be much thicker and more muscular than any standard fighter, giving him a frightening appearance. Hisashi has shaggy moss-colored hair that is usually left in an unkempt manner and he usually wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash with a green haramaki visible underneath. He almost always carries around his zanpakuto on the left side of his body, allowing him to easily draw them with his right hand. His left hand is usually seen resting over them, though he can also use this hand to draw his swords in an attempt to surprie unsuspecting opponent His body is covered with scars from his many battles as a shinigami, most of them being acquired during his self-training as a result of his zanpakuto spirit assaulting him. As a result, Hisashi was left with his most notable wound; a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip as well as a scar running over his left eye. Personality History Synopsis Powers And Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Hisashi's spiritual energy is wild and untamed. It leaks from him in various degrees at different times, it nature alone causes his zanpakuto be in a state of constant release and is able to cause pain to some weaker opponents. Hisashi's spiritual energy is a force to be reckoned with as when he begins to focus, he can cause it to take shape in the form of hundreds of small sparrows. When formed, the swallows are able to syncronize themselves with Hisashi's own sight and see what he sees and allow him to see what they see. This may not be dangerous on its own, but coupled with the fact they are immune to illusions, causes Hisashi to be a truly dangerous opponent. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Hisashi is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, or even three swords depending onn his current zanpakuto form each with their own varying attack styles,as he is able to use various sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. If he is fighting weaker enemies, or enemies that he has no desire injuring in the first place, he uses only the blunt sides of his swords. Although, due to his strength, even that could cause fatal wounds. While he is able to use both hands as well as his mouth in sword combat, Hisashi seems to be predominantly right-handed as he keeps his zanpakuto sheathed next to his left hip. *'One Sword: When utilizing the standard form of his zanpakuto, Hisashi uses these techniques in his sword play. He typically uses this fighting style when he has yet to take an opponent seriously or when he hasn't reached enough damage to acheive the next level of his shikai. ** Tora Enshin (虎延伸, Tiger Draw): Placing his sheathed zanpakuto upright behind him and syncronizing his breathing with that of his opponent, Hisashi begins the technique by rapidly unsheathing, attacking, and sheathing his sword once more in a similar fashion to that of Iaido striking most opponents before they even have a chance to react. **'Tora-Yaki-Komi' (虎焼き込み,'' Tiger Burn''): Often shortened down to TYK. Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support Hisashi attack using the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, he first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed together with reishi in the form of a large crescent-shaped projectile. Once the crescent makes contact with the opponent or the surrounding environment it begins to erupt in a blaze often leading to the decimation of large forrests or other lush areas. *'Two Swords': Upon entering the second form of his zanpakuto, Hisashi begins to utilize the style of swordplay wherehe utilizes a sword in each hand. These techniques are commonly used against opponents he has acknowledged has worthy opponents or if he wishes to end the fight quickly against a weaker opponent. *'Three Swords:' Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: :: Washishu (鷲手, Claw Hand): Utilizing the rotating motion of spinning himself, Hisashi creates a spinning vortex in the form of a dragon, which sends the opponent several feet skyward. However, getting hit by one of his arms as he performs this move could also prove just as devestating as the rotating force in his arms possess the ability to send shockwaves directly into the opponent's body causing great blunt trauma. Expert Flash Step User: Zanpakuto Katsumao '(''Victorious Dancing Cherry Blossoms, 勝舞桜) is the name of Hisashi's zanpakuto. It is in a state of constant release in the form of a katana slightly longer than usual that Hisashi keeps at his side at all times. ''Shikai Special Ability'': Being a constant release-type, Katsumao does not possess a release command. Hisashi just has to begin focusing his spiritual energy into its blade in order to activate its abilities. Upon taking spiritual-based damage, Hisashi is able to convert that force into spiritual energy and then surge it throughout his body in order to fuel his own strength. Once he funnels it into his zanpakuto, Hisashi is able to acheive the zanpakuto's next form as well as completely healing himself with each new form he enters. * '''First Phase: Katsumao's first phase takes the form of katana that is slightly longer than usual and resembles a pirate cutlass. In this form Katsumao possesses no special abilities aside from enhancing Hisashi's strength. In this phase, he relies mainly on his swordplay and slowly allowing his opponents to damage him over time to allow himself to reach the Second Phase. :: Enhanced Strength: Katsumao's enhances Hisashi's already formidable strength to the point where he is capable of cleaving through several trees and even clearing a large section out of a mountain. *''' Second Phase': Katsumao's second phase takes the form of a daisho pair. Once Hisashi is able to, Katsumao completely heals Hisashi upon entering this form. In the second form, Katsumao grants Hisashi a slight control over shadows, as well as now augmenting his speed. :: '''Shadow Manipulation': Reaching the second form grants Hisashi a small degree of shadow control. This is mostly used to enhance the length of his blade to trick foes during combat. :: Enhanced Speed: Katsumao augments Hisashi's speed to the pont where he is able to out maneuver several kido spells launche at him. * Third Phase: Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captain